


Freaky Friday / Unity

by Xayla



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, Body Swap, Core Four, Drama, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, First Person Point of View, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Multi, Riverdale, Sexual Tension, Supernatural phenomenon, Suspense, Violence, crackships, domestic abuse, high school - senior year, lots of smut, m/m body swap, post-2x14, switched point of views, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayla/pseuds/Xayla
Summary: It all started in a booth at Pop’s.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead makes the mistake by saying those words, not realizing the power they hold.

Archie reached over for his phone as it beeped. It was a text message from his girlfriend, Veronica Lodge.

_thanks for staying with us at Lodge Lodge, Archiekins~_

The tip of his thumb slid across the screen to unlock his phone. He was just about to type in a reply, when Jughead Jones’ caller ID came up. Without a moment’s hesitation, he answered.

”Hey, Jug. What’s up?”

”Hey, man. Can we meet at Pop’s? There’s something I gotta talk to you about.”

Archie furrowed his fiery brow slightly. “Yeah, uh, okay. Just gimme a second, I’ll be there in a few.” He hung up and quickly got dressed for the day. Once he looked decent, he headed out of the house and jogged down the sidewalk in the direction of Pop’s.

* * *

 After having the information relayed onto him, Archie sat patiently as he drummed his fingers underneath the booth’s table. Possible prying ears and eyes were far more of a concern to him than what was being said by his friend.

Jughead noticed that he’d lost Archie’s attention, so he waved his hand in front of the redhead’s face. “Hey, Earth to Andrews. Don’t you have anything to say?”

The latter snapped back to the present and focused his eyes on the raven sitting across from him. “Oh, yeah. That...sucks.”

Jughead let out a snarky scoff. “Hiram Lodge is planning on tearing down Southside High and turning it into a prison, and that’s all you’ve got to say about it.”

The bulkier young man pushed back from the booth slightly, as the volume in his voice raised a little. “I don’t know, Jug. What am I supposed to say?”

”That your girlfriend’s father is a shameless criminal who’s made the situation more ironic than it is!” He threw his hands in the air. “I mean, the fact that my dad is from the Southside, and I went to school there...the fact that we were both incarcerated at some point in our lives— and Hiram, he was locked up under the same roof as my father, Archie.” Jones’ dark brow crinkled. “The situation is a bit ironic, isn’t it? A crooked conman wants to build a prison on our side of town, when really most of the crimes that have taken place in Riverdale have recently stayed within the Northside.”

Archie sighed as he leaned back against the pleather seat cushions behind him. “I don’t know what I can do or say to change the situation, Jug. You know once the Lodges have their mind set on something—”

”It’s hard to deter them,” Jones finished for him. His continuation had barely gone above a soft murmur. He pulled his crowned beanie off and scratched at his dark locks. “God, I can’t believe you’ve never had to deal with half the shit I’m going through.”

Archie narrowed his eyes at that statement. “What do you mean?”

Jughead completely dodged the question as he leaned forward. “Y’know, Arch, sometimes I wish I could live your life. See what it’s like to not have to worry about losing the one thing closest to you - that represents who you are.” His nostrils flare slightly.

The ginger quarterback shook his head. “I don’t get it, man. Why would you wanna be me? Your life can’t be _that_ bad.”

The Southsider scoffed. “You really have no idea, do you?” He leansd foreard and drummed his fingers along the table’s cold surface. “You’ve always lived life in such a simple, uncomplicated way. Girls flocked to you without a moment’s hesitation. You’re athletic, you’re liked by the whole student body. Hell, even an older woman was attracted to you.” He bit his bottom lip and shook his head the moment the words left his mouth. He knew Grundy was still a sore subject for him.

”Jughead...” Archie looked his friend in the eye, even if he wouldn’t, and left them lingering with a hint of fury. “Maybe it would be better if we switched around. Just for a day. That way, I can understand where you’re coming from, and so you don’t have to keep making those assumptions.”

Jughead tilted his head with a wry smile. “You want to trade places with me?” He scoffed and shook his head, biting his lip again. “You couldn’t last 24 hours living my life.”

Archie’s brows shot up under his red-orange locks. “And you could?”

He shrugged carelessly. “Having a gorgeous, calculating, rich girlfriend on my arm; with a supporting, dedicated father at home; being part of a tight-knit friend group throughout my whole life...” Jughead shrugged limply as he averted his eyes. “Sounds like the dream, if you ask me.”

”Yeah?” Archie had a challenging tone behind his words. “Those things become dull and repetitive after a while.” He leaned in closer, his eyes practically burrowed through the raven’s skull. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have sone major change in my life.”

Jughead squinted his eyes as he slightly crained his neck forward. “So, you’re saying you‘d gladly live my life for a day just to have some sort of ‘variety’?” He sighed and leaned back. His back bounced against the pleather material behind him. “Wow.”

Andrews stared a few inches above his head in disbelief. “Isn’t that basically what you just said to me a moment ago?”

”Your life is completely different from mine, Arch,” Jughead stares coldly at his best friend as he kept his voice low. “You couldn’t last one day in my shoes.”

Archie rolled his eyes in response to the mini-FP’s bitter tone. “Try me.”

”So, then, say it.”

”Say what?”

”Say what you wish you could do, who you wish you could be, right now.”

He let out a frustrated breath as he gathered his thoughts. The words came out rushed and jumbled together, like they were combined. “Fine! Sometimes I wish I were you, Jughead.” His hands smacked hard against the tabletop, after tossing them in the air carelessly. “Satisfied?”

Jughead’s head moved side to side ever so slightly. Archie would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been glaring at him in that duration. “If only the things we’d say would come true.”

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew something was wrong. Reality suddenly felt like a fever dream, as he heard the words leave his mouth, but it wasn’t his own voice. He gripped at the clothes that had such to a clinging sensation against his body. He glanced down at the Riverdale High jacket that kept his arms hidden.

He slowly looked up and across the table. It was like staring at his own reflection. The words left his own lips, but Jones himself hadn’t breathed a word.

“Jug, why am I looking at my own body right now?” He kept his tone chill and slow; but deep down, Andrews wanted to bolt out those front doors, run off and disappear into the night. His own words weren’t even flowing from his own lips. He glanced down at his seat and saw his friend’s signature crowned beanie lying in a heap beside him.

“Don’t freak out, Arch,” the redhead said, though the raven knew they were then Jughead’s words rather than his, yet they’d came from Archie Andrew’s lips. He shuddered in disbelief at the following staement.

”I think we just traded bodies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do some editing. Each chapter will be in each characters’ POV of the Core Four, to show each perspective throughout the story.
> 
> This one was third person, though, of course.


	2. Not Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead’s POV

**Day 1**

* * *

It was incredibly more difficult trying to act like Archie Andrews, who was generous enough to head back home with me and talk me through how to go about the day without coming off suspicious.

That was easier said than done, of course.

Fred Andrews sat at the dining table, going over bills. We (read: _I_ ) tried to sneak past him to avoid questions, ‘cause all I really wanted was a good night’s sleep.

But it’s Archie’s dad we’re talking about.

”Hey, son,” he called casually from where he sat. “Hey, Jughead.” He nodded “ _my_ ” way and smiled. “What’ve you been up to?”

Caught off guard, we both began speaking at once, before sharing a glance. Archie-in-my-body cleared his throat and stepped back so I could take over.

”Sorry, Dad,” I began, surprising myself once more when _Archie’s_ voice escaped my lips. “I- er, Jug, called me and asked if I could join him at Pop’s.”

He nodded understandingly as his eyes glanced toward my body- I mean, Jughead— ugh, Archie. (This was gonna take some getting used to.) “Everything all right?”

My head instinctively nodded for him. Poor Arch looked like a deer trapped in headlights. “Yep. Just- just guy talk.”

Fred glanced back and forth between us as he leaned back. “You sure?” We nodded in unison. “Alright. Well, good to see ya, Jug.” He nodded my - Archie’s - way and turned back to focus on the bills.

We exchanged another glance and turned around to jog up the stairs together. I sighed as I plopped down on my best friend’s bed. It felt really weird, yet oddly natural all at once. Archie took his place on the floor.

”Would anyone believe us if we told them?” He asked.

I squinted my eyes toward the window, staring out at Betty’s from across the way. “I doubt it.”

He shook _my_ head and leaned forward with his hands clasped together. “So, what? We just go around pretending to be each other?”

I gave him a shrug with his shoulders. “Guess so, at least until this thing gets reversed.”

The room fell silent before Archie finally asked: “What if it doesn’t?”

I didn’t know how to respond because I didn’t wanna think about that as a possibility. Although, part of me - deep down - did.

”We’ll just have to wait and see.” He pressed his lips into a tight line. I tried to change the subject. “Do you need any advice on how to act around my dad?”

Archie shook his head and I nodded in response. Figured he’d seen enough exchanges between the two of us to get the gist. Wish I could say the same, or maybe I just wasn’t paying attention.

I was about to ask him how he normally acted around his girlfriend when his phone began to ring. We both stared at it and Archie impulsively grabbed it, slid his thumb across and put it on speaker.

”Hey, babe.” I watched as a huge, dorkish grin spread across his face. Seeing those words come from my mouth made me cringe inwardly.

The other line was silent for a moment.

”Uh, hi, Jughead.” I resisted the urge to aggressively face-palm my own face FOR him. “Is my _boyfriend_ there?”

Archie had a look of realization as he thrusted the phone in my direction. I slowly took it off speaker and held it to my ear. It was quiet on the other end; I was quiet, too. The hell was I supposed to say?

”...Helloooo?”

 _Screw it. Just play along. Be Archie Andrews for five goddamn seconds_. “Yeah, I’m here.”

”Hey. I saw you read my text, but you didn’t reply...” A moment of silence. “I hope you had fun this past weekend, at least.”

It didn’t take long for me to catch on, though inside I wanted to die just from the first image that popped into my head. “Sure, absolutely. Definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Archie gave me a questioning look. I gave him a reassuring gesture, but - yet again - I was cringing inwardly. That was the wrong choice of words no matter who I was.

”Good. Because...” She had a pregnant pause. I could hear murmuring in the background from Hiram, before her soft voice said, “Okay, Daddy.” _God_. Her voice returned to a clearer volume. “Okay, so, Archiekins~. I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the lodge with me this evening.” When I didn’t respond right away, she added, “Just the two of us.”

I looked to my best friend with wide, pleading eyes. He shook his head immediately as I turned mine towards the receiver again. “Uh, y’know, that’s kind of on late notice, don’t you think?”

Immediate regret fills Veronica’s voice. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d have plans.”

I looked to Archie as he gestured wildly. “Yeah, I, uhh...got some yard work to do.” _Dumbass!_

A gentle scoff tickled against my ear. “Oh, really? And there’s no way that you reschedule your arrangements?”

One last look at Archie, who appeared defeated. He gave me a “go ahead” wave as I put the phone to my ear once more.

”I’ll see what I can do.”

She rolled her R’s enthusiastically. “Perfect! I‘ll have Smithers pick you up around 5:30.“

I forced a nod and croaked, “Wonderful,” before I cleared my throat. “See you tonight.” I pressed “end call” the second I heard Hiram’s voice in the background again.

Archie stared at me as I buried my face into my hands and grumbled to myself.

”I’ll take Betty out to dinner tonight,” he offered, sounding a bit too eager than I’d preferred.

I simply groaned in response. What else was there to say? I was about to spend another weekend with my best friend’s girlfriend—alone, stuck in his body. I had to get his mannerisms down to a science by then. One slip up could ruin everything and cause even more confusion to the situation.

I just had to try and not fuck it all up.


	3. Maybe I’m Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead’s POV (again)

**Day 2**

* * *

I never expected the day to come where I would go to Cheryl for advice. But there I was, standing before the iron gates that were probably inspired by some artist’s depictions of the Gates of Hell. One false move and I’d end up staring face to face with the Devil herself.

There was no time to be thinking ill of the Blossoms. Besides, Toni trusted her, and I trusted Toni’s judgment.

So, I took a step forward, but I stopped when I heard a sultry voice behind me.

”Looking for _moi_?”

It took every ounce of me not to jump out of my skin in that moment. “Jesus, Joseph and Mary...”

Cheryl tilted her head with an all-too-innocent smile. “What brings Mister Andrews over to this side of town? Wouldn’t Veronica cause a fuss if she saw you at another girl’s house?”

Archie? Fuck, that’s right. I was trapped in my best friend’s body. Why the hell couldnt I have gotten used to that by now?

 _Save it for a rainy day, Jughead. Just be up front with her_.

”This is probably going to sound insane,” I began, trying my best to channel my inner Archie Andrews.

The redhead flipped her fiery curls over her shoulder. “Insanity is a common trait found in the family. Try me.” She crossed her arms over her bust.

It’s now or never. Someone had to know. “I’m not Archie.”

Cheryl furrowed her brow doubtfully.

“Look, _I_ _told_   _you_ it was going to sound crazy, and you may think I am. Hell, you’re probably right! Maybe this is all one big nightmare.” I shook my head. Get to the point and get out of there. I had to be at Veronica’s in less than an hour.

”So, then, who are you?” She tilted her head and pressed her lips into a tight line.

She definitely wasn’t going to believe me. 

Then it was time for Plan B.

I waved my hand dismissively. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m feeling de- dizzy.” _Delirious_ wasn’t exactly a word the real Archie would’ve used to describe himself.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well, I appreciate you wasting my time, darling. You're dismissed.” She wiggled her fingers in my direction, her face accompanied by a cheeky smirk.

Hell, maybe she did know that she wasn’t really talking to Archie. She’d never treated him like everyone else, which I’d assumed was due to the apparent similarities with her late brother Jason Blossom.

I watched as she pressed the intercom and stepped inside while the gates slowly pried open for her. Once she was out of sight, I went on my way as well. There was only one other person I could talk to—someone close to Veronica.

* * *

 It only took about twenty minutes to reach my destination, but I got there without too much of a hassle. I parked Mr. Andrews’ car in the lot and speed-walked towards the library. I shut the door closed quietly behind me as I received a side-eye glance from the librarian. 

Just as I’d expected, an elegant-looking young woman with wavy brown hair sat adjacent from the front desk. I made my way over and took a seat across from her. Her eyes stayed glued to the pages before her, even while she addressed me.

”Archie Andrews.”

I nodded and clasped my hands together firmly. “Hayley Marshall.”

After a moment of silence had passed between us, she’d shut the book slowly as her eyes met mine. On most days, they were hazel, borderline green. Today, they were gold with just flecks of green in her irises.

”What can I do for you?”

I leaned forward slightly. “Do you believe in magic?”

Without batting an eye, she responded, “I believe in unexplainable forces.”

Close enough. I scooted my chair forward a little, causing it to squeak. The move earned me some dirty looks from some customers standing at the categorized bookshelves, which even made it hard for me to ignore, as one of them happened to be Betty’s mother. She turned her back on me, huffing as she walked away.

”Archie.”

My eyes focused back on the young woman before me. “What if I told you I’m not really who I appear to be?”

She blinked slowly, unimpressed. “I‘m gonna need a little more than that.”

”I switched bodies Archie Andrews.”

Hayley cocked an eyebrow oh so slightly. Talk about talented. “If you’re not Archie, then who are you?”

”What other guys do you know who are close to him?”

”Jughead...Jones?” Just as I snapped my fingers to confirm, her entire brow furrowed. “How the hell did _that_  happen?”

I shrugged dryly. “We essentially wished to be in each others’ places for a while, just to kinda get a new perspective on things and-“

”Ah-hum, bullshit!” She not-so-subtly coughed. 

“I beg your pardon?”

Hayley folded her hands together and smiled at me with the tilt of her head. “You just wanted an excuse to date each others’ girlfriends.”

Something in me snapped. Whatever it was came with a stabbing sensation in my chest. “What? No, _god_ , no. Me and Veronica? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

An amused expression graced her brazen facial features. “I wasn’t only referring to the two of you. Archie’s slowly taken a liking to Miss Cooper.”

Now it was my turn to furrow my brow in frustration. “Oh, yeah, right— says who?”

Her long lashes touched the tips of her cheeks as she gave another slow blink. “Nobody had to say it. I can sense these sort of things without ever being told a word.” I began to ask for her to elaborate when the librarian’s voice scrawled through the speakers.

”Attention, people. We are on lockdown. I repeat, we are on lockdown. Nobody is leaving until we are in the clear.”

We both ducked under the table before the announcement was interrupted by the sound of the front doors being kicked down. I hugged my knees close to my chest as my eyes darted all over the room.

Hayley waved a smooth, bronze hand in front of my face. “Hey, Earth to Juggie J. Let’s get out of here.”

While we snuck out the back entrance, part of me knew that this wasn’t something Archie would ever do. He’d never leave any sort of vicinity that was under threat or attack without making sure everyone was okay. But I wasn’t Archie and I sure as hell wasn’t about to risk my life for a bunch of strangers.

* * *

I stared at Hayley, dumbfounded, as we pulled up to the Lodge residency.

”Uh, hello?! I came by to ask for _help—”_

”And that’s exactly what you’re getting from me,” she interrupted with a meaningful glare thrown my way. “Wait here.” She stepped out of the car and pushed it shut behind her. She waltzed onto the porch and knocked. Sure enough, it was Veronica who opened the door. A huge grin spread across her face and exposed her dimples.

Fora briefsecond, it was like Archie’s thoughts interacted with mine. Though I could mentally hear it in my voice, the thoughts were ones that could only belong to him. The words had an admirable ring to it, which were accompanied by an infatuated sigh. 

 _There’s_ _my_ _little_ _nymph_.

 _ **No fucking way**_.

Veronica waved my way and gestured for me to come forward shortly after. “Archiekins~! I’m glad you actually showed up.”

Why wouldn’t Archie show up? He was her boyfriend, after all.  

She pulled me close by my shirt collar and whispered against my ear, “Our dear friend Jughead has left quite the impression on me.”

I snapped my head back and took back the step I just gave to her. “Wait, what?” I had to clear my throat as well — which didn’t correlate in any way, mind you.

She let go and smoothed out my shirt collar with a one-armed shrug. “He answered your phone before you did the other day. He even called me ‘baby’.” A playful smile split her red velvet-shaded lips as she ran her forefingers over her pouty bottom. “Don’t you find that kinda weird?” If my hearing was any good, I could’ve almost sworn she sounded _excited_. “I mean, maybe he was just joking, but still... For him to say that, especially after the...y’know.”

” **Kiss** ,” Hayley interfered. “Use the word, Ronnie, it’s not that hard.”

Veronica ignored her friend’s commentary as her eyes gazed straight through me. “Do you think he might be looking too into it? Has he said anything about me to you since that night?”

I shook my head once, but hard, while my brain screamed at my muscles to stay relaxed. The mental imagery of Veronica thinking about that night, in a room all alone... No. She’s your best friend’s girlfriend, and I‘m just playing the role. I don’t have to think like him, too. “Why does it matter, anyway? It was a stupid kiss, just like Jughead said.” It felt wrong to technically speak in third person like that, but I couldn’t give myself up already. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Veronica replied nonchalantly, as though we were just discussing tomorrow’s forecast.

Hayley used that moment of silence to yawn in the background. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she stretched and stood up on her tiptoes. “Well, glad that’s over with. Just wanted to bring the big ol’ lug on by.” She walked over and pat my shoulder. “Have fun with my girl, _Archiekins.”_ She then leaned on her tiptoes again to whisper into my ear. “But not too much.” With that said, she pecked my temple and jogged down the stairs, disappearing into the night.

My teeth clenched upon noticing the stupid little skip in her step. God, she was such a wild card. How could anybody stand to be around her? She was so hard to read. Surely someone like that had to drive a girl like Veronica - whom we all knew wasn’t a fan of mystery and random behavior - completely off her rocker. Hell, maybe that’s why she’d gotten so touchy about Jug- er, Archie in my body- calling her “babe.” It would make sense. She and I were known as frenemies around school. For me to call her such a pet name must’ve felt completely off-key and out of character to her. She didn’t like that. She wanted to be able to read into people, like her friend Hayley could.

”Archie? You ready?”

I pushed myself out of my own head as I whipped around to face the limo behind me. “Yeah, let’s go.”


	4. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s POV

 

 

My own boyfriend had been avoiding any physical contact with me the moment we entered the lodge. Upon getting settled in and unpacked, he immediately excused himself to go take a shower. He denied my offer to join him, slammed the bathroom door shut and locked me out—in both a literal _and_ metaphorical sense. It was almost as if he became a completely different person overnight. The distance he’d wedged between us made my heart ache; yet, at the same time, it yearned for him even more.

 

I finally found my chance to advance and there was no stopping me once I had my sights set on him.

 

“Archie,” I called softly as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. My eyes lingered on a single water droplet that rolled down his abs and disappeared into his navel. “Come here.” Albeit reluctantly, the beautiful redhead made his way over. “Have a seat, please?” I managed to coerce him with an innocent pout. I rubbed my thumbs over the back of his hands as I held them in my own. “Are you upset that I kissed Jughead?”

 

His eyes lingered on mine while I looked into his for an honest answer.

 

After a long pause, Archie sighed softly. “A little. I know it was to ‘level the plain field’ and all, but...” He gave both my hands a tender squeeze and my heart fluttered in response. “Right in front of me, and for so long—“

 

“It won’t happen again,” I assured him. “I promise.” To seal the deal, i cupped the back of his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Much to my heartache, he pulled back. “Archie...”

 

“Did you enjoy it?” The question hit so bluntly that even I had to lean back a little. “Did you like kissing Jughead?”

 

I let my fingertips linger along the nape of his neck as I slightly bit my lip. There was no real distinction between the satisfaction I felt in evening the score versus the sudden burst of eroticism from kissing lips that seemed so foreign to me— oh my god, I just admitted it to myself. I _did_ get a little something out of kissing Jughead _,_ and it wasn’t just the sweet taste of revenge. The taste of his tongue and the sensation of my lips on his...the intense moment got the better of me; I’d realized our kiss lasted longer than what was necessary. But in that moment, I didn’t want to stop.

 

“Yes,” I responded reluctantly. “There was an insatiable part of me that sort of enjoyed kissing Jughead.”

 

Archie’s grip tightened on the back of the couch as he moved closer to me. He tilted his head just so and nestled his hand between my thighs. The look in his eyes left me breathless, but not nearly as much as what he was about to do next. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

 

I automatically draped my arms over his shoulders. His lips pressed firmly to mine while he snaked a free hand down to my lower back. My body shuddered against him as he pulled my panties aside with a single digit. I burrowed my face into his shoulder and gasped when he ushered the tip of his finger inside. The action was torturously slow at first; Archie waited until I moaned his name to urge it deeper. My hips swiveled to gain more friction when he tilted his head and latched onto my neck. Shaking, I raked my nails down his back as he wrapped my legs around his waist with a brute force that made my heat ache for punishment. He slowly wiggled his digit inch by inch before he gradually added another. My muscles contracted against him at first; I wasn’t quite used to the foreplay, but no part of me minded one bit.

 

My mind began to blur with incomprehensible thoughts while Archie pushed me closer to climax. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He kissed me feverishly as I lifted my hips, thrusting against his touch. It felt like the room was spinning. Everything around us ceased to exist; all that mattered in the moment was him and I. Cum leaked down my quivering thighs as I arched my back and cried out for him. He pulled me into his lap, arms wrapped around me, until I came down from the orgasmic high and began drifting off to sleep.

 

Archie’s voice suddenly pulled me from my gradual descent towards slumber. “Why didn’t you just tell me that before?”

 

I let my eyes flutter open as he stroked my hair. “I was afraid of what your reaction might’ve been.” He leaned back just so, as did I, as we looked each other in the eye. “And it isn’t something I intend to do again. Kissing him, I mean.” I snuggled up against his body heat and rested my head on his chest. “I just don’t see myself going after Jughead. He’s not my type.” He chuckled a little, prompting me to curiously glance up at his face. “Well, it’s true. Besides, he’s dating my best friend and I’m dating his. It’d be too weird. I don’t want to be his sloppy seconds.” I lowered my head down once more just as his grip tightened on my arm. “Ow, Archie...”

 

He sat up and turned to face me, uncharacteristically bringing his legs up on the couch and positioning them criss-cross-applesauce style. “I need to come clean about something tonight, something that I should’ve confessed before we even got here.” My eyes widened a little as I was already conjuring up the worst in my mind. “Whatever it is, it’s probably not even remotely close to what you think.” My shoulders relaxed a little. “But it’s going to be pretty hard to swallow.”

 

I smirked and cozied on up to him. My hands wandered down the front of his chest. “Not anymore than what I’ve already taken down my throat before, Archiekins~.”

 

His lips pressed into a tight line as he took hold of my hands and set them atop his knee. “Try to be serious, Veronica, for once in your life.” I winced, more so by the cold tone than his touch. “I’m sorry, it’s just— this is pretty important. I feel after everything you’ve said, you deserve to hear it.”

 

What could he possibly have to say to me that’s built up to become such a big deal...?

 

But he didn’t get the chance to answer, as his phone rang. We both glanced down at the caller ID: Jughead Jones. I let my eyes trail back to him slowly, which was my silent way of warning him to let it keep ringing. He didn’t seem to get the memo as he picked up the call, anyway. The response he answered with had my brain spiraling out of control.

 

“Archie?”

 

It got worse.

 

“Jughead. I can’t do this. Betty’s getting suspicious, she’s started asking me questions that only you’d know regarding the relationship she has with you. I need your help. Please!”

 

My gaze darted back and forth from the phone to...Jughead... No, there was no way. This had to be a prank—a sickening one, at that. With an accusatory finger raised, my voice followed along. “Archie Andrews, I don’t know what kind of fucked up joke you and Jughead think you’re pulling, but I’m getting tired of it already. You better come clean about what you wanted to tell me, or so help me god, I will kick you out.”

 

“Ronnie, it’s me, Archie!” It came from Jughead’s end of the line, but part of me...almost wanted to believe him. Archie was the only person who I’d let call me Ronnie; Betty often referred to me as Vee; Jughead only ever addressed me by my whole first name. We never gave each other nicknames unless they were pop culture references. “You’re not going to believe this, but we switched bodies at Pop’s this past weekend. We decided to play in the roles of each other, but...it’s already gotten to be too much on my end. Betty’s too smart, she’ll figure me out faster than I don’t know what.”

 

“Faster than Johnny Depp can be cast into a Tim Burton film.”

 

I scoffed in disbelief. “No, no, I can’t handle this tonight.” I grabbed the phone and hunfollow up on ‘Jughead’, then directed my frustration towards ‘Archie’. “You fucking fingered me under the impression of my boyfriend.” My heart grew heavy with each frustrated word. “You _lied_ to me.”

I instinctively jerked away from his outreaches hand, which lowered once he saw the pain laced throughout my expression. His shoulders fell in defeat as he took several steps back. My body felt cold and I could feel tears stinging at the corner of my eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Veronica. I had no right to deceive you—“

 

“That explains all the questions about Jughead,” I interrupted and cut my gaze away from him. “You were just asking for yourself.” My fists kept close to my sides; I wanted to hit him, but what good would that’ve done either of us? “All this time, I thought I revolted you.” My upper lip curls ever so slightly at the realization, and everything I thought I knew came quickly crashing down. “Now that I think about it, you wanted that kiss to happen! You didn’t even fight it!”

 

He gave me the utmost offended of expressions. “Well, you were the one who initiated! You told me to trust you, and I did!”

 

“I’m talking about before we even made contact!” I countered. “You gave a whole speech about how our kiss might help save you and Betty’s future relationship!” And that had me thinking. “Which you, by the way, might not have much of a future with her after she finds out you’ve been sucking face with her best friend!”

 

He moved closer, prompting me to step back. “Now, wait a damn minute, Princess. If I remember correctly, you were enjoying it, weren’t you? And you admitted to enjoying the kiss.”

 

“Well, what, was I supposed to be a frigid robot about it?!” I shrugged my shoulders and threw hands in the air. “It’s not my fault you taste like mint!” The cheeky grin on his face had me feeling absolutely enraged. “Don’t you even start with me, Jughead Jones, acting like you didn’t see it coming.” He gave a careless shrug, which ticked me off even more. “God, what is wrong with you?! Even when you’re in my boyfriend’s body, you still manage to piss me the hell off!”

 

He moved a bit closer, but that time I stood my ground. “You liked kissing me, and I liked kissing you. Betty doesn’t know the entire situation and she doesn’t have to.” My eyes widened in horror. “I’m not condoning we cheat, but...you really think they’re sitting up in her bedroom, dotting their i’s and crossing their t’s?” I flinched slightly when he rested his hand on my waist. “You don’t think that she won’t take advantage of having her childhood crush alone, in a dimly-lit room, sitting on her bed?”

 

I glared up at him through my lashes. “You’re trying to justify infidelity.”

 

“I’m saying we’re teenagers, Vi.” His other hand gingerly brushed against my cheek. “We shouldn’t be getting serious with anyone, especially at our age. Dating should be enough. Don’t we have the right to explore all our options?” I chewed my lip and averted my gaze, even as he took hold of my chin between two fingers. “You mean to tell me you haven’t thought about having me to yourself after our shared kiss? Not even once?”

 

As if I was about to reenact the dream I had with Jughead’s head between my legs...

 

He finally withdrew both hands from my body. “I’ll let you sleep on that. In the meantime, I’ll take the couch.” He held his hands up as if to surrender. “If you end up changing your mind, then you know where to find me.” His fingertips just barely brushed along my thigh when he stepped around me to get to the couch again. I could hardly fight back a little shiver.

 

At that point, all I could hear was Jughead’s voice. All I could see was him in front of me, even though it was still physically Archie who just weaved past. I imagined the scent of fresh-cut pine filling the air; that was what I smelled that night in the hot tub. That was the scent that caught my attention when he sat in the booth next to me at Pop’s for the first time. I closed my eyes and pictured his forest green irises piercing right through my soul. My legs were like Jell-O from the brief fantasy of being beneath him, with his cold hands prying my thighs apart and his slick tongue diving between my breasts.

 

More than anything, I wanted his skin to stick to mine before sunrise.

 

“Okay,” I finally sighed, after holding my breath for far too long. “Have your way with me, Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update more now that I’ve fully dived into season 3. With that being said, expect G&G to come into play at some point!
> 
> If you guys want me to put any warnings/heads up of any sort in the beginning notes, let me know. I want to make every reader’s experience as comfortable as possible so that there’s no misunderstandings. ^^”


	5. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finally has everything he wants. However, Veronica offers up a promising proposal.

A tickling sensation below my neck woke me up. I glanced down to see Veronica’s head resting on my chest, raven hair sprawled around her head like a dark halo, with an expression of bliss on her sleepy face. Her lips curled into a soft smile, eyelashes fluttered as she gradually came out of dreamland. One glance and I felt immediately breathless.

How did I get so lucky?

“Good morning, handsome,” she cooed with an even softer smile. “Hope you slept well.”

“I was out like a light after last night,” I confessed, chuckling at the sight of her reddened cheeks. The events leading up to sex replayed in my mind like a silent black-and-white film from the moment I woke up. Everything sprung with color once our orgasms peaked. Imagining it was almost just as exhilarating as the actual experience.

Veronica rose up out of bed and stretched her arms upward. The bottom of my XXL shirt lifted ever so slightly up her thigh. She stole a glance over her shoulder, which was accompanied by a wink just as the building heat in my ears finally settled. I reached over to pull her back on top of me and burrowed my face in the crook of her neck, trailing kisses along her flesh. Veronica’s hellishly long nails were already clawing their way down the back of my shirt.

I urged her into my lap and pressed my chest to hers until I felt her heart beating against mine. It was heavy but fast just like my own. It was comforting to know that I wasn’t the only one who could hardly catch my breath. To think that I would ever be the type of guy to date their best friend’s ex-girlfriend. The chances of us being thought of by him in that moment were slim to none. He was probably rocking the mattress with Betty in that moment.

“Jug?”

I withdrew from my overactive imagination. “Yeah, what is it?” The sudden shift in her body language worried me greatly, but I wasn’t exactly sure how to comfort her. Nevertheless, she continued to pick up her end of our conversation.

“Do you have any lingering feelings for Betty?” She cupped her hands over mine and moved closer to me, practically straddling my waist at some point. “And don’t you dare lie to me, Jones.” The movement of her swaying hips were hypnotic and I found my eyes glued to them for a while. I’d even forgotten she asked a question. “Earth to Jughead, don’t let my need to grind one out distract you~.”

With my hands tracing her every curve, I stated, “You know I have no qualms against that. After all, this is all a part of the human existence.” She ran her fingers through my hair once our lips made contact. A few minutes passed as our tongues danced around, crossed over and glided under each other. The both of us were panting once we finally parted for air. 

“But that doesn’t answer my question.” Veronica wasn’t going to let my charisma sway her. I was going to lose that battle and it wasn’t a hill I’d have been willing to die upon. “Where does this—“ She gestured vaguely at our selected setting, “Leave you and Bee?”

I shrugged and rested my head in her lap. “We’re just friends again.”

I could hear the suspicion in her tone. “Does she know that, or is this something you’re only telling me to make sure I‘m none the wiser?”

Yawning wouldn’t be any good in my favor, so I rubbed my lips together until the tingling in my jaw dissipated. But god, I was so tired. I hadn’t gone on that long in...well, ever, actually. She wasn’t going to let me off the hook that easily, though.“If I had any non-platonic feelings left for Betty, we wouldn’t be in this position right now.” She tilted her head just as I leaned into her, tracing the tip of my tongue along her skin. “I love you, and only you.”

“You promise?” Her nails tickled along the hairs on the back of my neck as she cupped it. A small gasp escaped between her lips, which had subtly shifted from a bubblegum pink to a crimson red. They became swollen and slightly bruised within minutes the longer — harder — we kissed.

I leaned back long enough to say, “I swear on it.” She giggled giddily as she pulled me on top of her. I only pushed up just enough to catch the gleam in her ocular. “There’s so much I want to experience with you, and yet...”

Veronica smiled and steadily wrapped her legs around my waist. It was crazy to think that I could glance down and not really be able to see over my chest. Archie’s body structure was damn well thick compared to my own. His muscles were distracting, to say the least, especially during times where I was supposed to focus on the beauty lying beneath me.

“Jughead,” she moaned out, clutching onto my forearm while her back formed the perfect arch. I watched through heavy eyelids as she ground her hips in a circular motion. Her clothed cunt rubbed against my thigh repeatedly while cum soaked through her panties. “I have to tell you something...” Any coherent train of thought left her head the second I went down on her. “Mmmm, ha... Jug- ha, ah, ahhhh, right there, right there, yes~!”

Her hips rolled forward as I kissed her clit and vaginal lips repeatedly. Veronica twitched beneath me the second my fingers dove into her slit. My tongue had her saying naughty little things in Spanish. The orgasmic squeal she let out made Archie’s cock twitch beneath my waist. I wiggled my tongue faster and lapped up her cum like a dog in heat. She tasted so sweet that it took me a moment to gather my senses. I almost found myself falling victim to her flavor as she moved her hips faster. I pulled her into my lap and caught her bottom lip between my teeth. The little gasp she let out made my throat tickle.

“Give me every last inch of you,” Veronica whispered as she hooked her arms around me. “I want all of you inside me.”

I moaned into her ear and slowly guided myself deep into her tunnel. Her fingers combed and curled through my hair as her eyes rolled back. My hands cupped her asscheeks while my tongue massaged her lips. Veronica’s eyelashes fluttered and she hummed along my skin. I would pound into her between every other thrust, watching her thighs jiggle with every smack that my own made against them. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and firmly grasped mine.

“Juggie,” her soft voice tickled my ear and I had to stop my knees from getting weak. “I’ve asked about Betty because...” Her cheeks burst into flames when I thrust up into her roughly. “I-I’ve kissed her.” She moaned out and gripped my dark locks while her toes curled. “And I wanna kiss her again!”

I made sure that I was fucking her hard enough to get her to stop talking. The thought of Vee and Bee kissing made my heart race. My vision began to blur as I slowed my hips to a minimal rhythm. Veronica continued to moan my name until her cum leaked down my shaft. Her eyes stayed rolled back as she eagerly bounced on my cock with a ravenous giggle.

“You wanna kiss my ex?” I growled into Veronica’s ear as I rocked my body in time with hers. She whimpered and melded our fingers together, whining each time I throbbed against her inner walls. “You wanna put your lips on your best friend’s?”

Veronica could barely get a word out as her voice jiggled in sync with my thrusts. “Yes, yes, ye-e-s-s-s!” She smiled dangerously and shimmied her hips. She tightened her thighs up against my waist as she dragged her tongue up my neck. The cool breath she blew onto my hot skin caused me to squeeze her ass tighter. “I wanna be sandwiched between you and Archie while she watches. I want to watch her roll that little clit between those dainty fingers.”

She threw her head back as I pinched her throbbing nub. “Juggie!” When her eyes slowly came back into view, I kissed her tender lips with a gentle moan. She came again while her hips continued to thrust against mine. “You really know how to wear a girl out.”

I nibbled along her soft supple skin with a hand cupping her breast. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.” I pulled out agonizingly slow and rubbed my tip in circular motions around her clit. Veronica gasped and pulled my hair as she arched her back. “What a taught little body you have~.”

Veronica swiveled her hips faster while I prodded her swollen clitoris. She bit her lip and held onto my shoulders for support. I kissed her soft lips ever so slowly and traced their outline with the tip of my tongue. A rasped moan entered my mouth as I explored hers, jiggling her thighs roughly. My tightened balls had been an indication that I wouldn’t last much longer, so I suddenly pulled out. Veronica whimpered at the emptiness and spread her vaginal lips apart.

“Please, Daddy,” she whispered. The nickname made my cock ache for her lips, but I instead laid on my stomach to orally stimulate her. Her hips rolled forward as my mouth made contact with her canal. I flickered my tongue back and forth against her engorged clit while her thighs pressed to the sides of my face. She peeked over the curve of her breasts to look me in the eye. “I’m so close, Jug...” I let my eyelids grow heavy as I kept gazing up at her. “Fuck!”

I pushed my tongue past her folds and suctioned my lips around her entrance. She rode out of her orgasm and continued to moan out “Daddy.” Her voice was pulling me deeper into a trance that I’d never experienced before. It made my heart pound and my throat rasp with thirst. I started to swallow every last drop of cum that leaked out of her. Her panting eased as I sat up on my knees and positioned myself between her sticky thighs.

“What a little nympho you are,” I growled as I stole a few kisses. “How much more can your body take?” She tilted her head back as I fingered her into submission. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“Punishment,” Veronica whimpered as I kissed her nipples. “I wanna be fucked senseless by you.” Hearing her talk like that nearly sent me over the edge. “I wanna ride your cock and hear you moan my name.” I held back a groan as I caught her nipple with my teeth and tugged slowly. Vee moaned louder. “Oh...”

I thrust my digits deeper and faster until she physically couldn’t take anymore. She whined and gripped my wrist as she gazed into my eyes. I kissed her softly and nibbled on her bottom lip. Veronica pulled my body close until I laid on top of her. She attacked my lips with bites and kisses while her fingertips teased at my length. I stifled a moan as she lowered onto her knees and pushed my legs apart. It only took a few minutes of jerking me off to make me come. I collapsed onto my back as she locked me clean.

With my eyes closed, I could imagine Betty sitting on my face with Veronica using my lap as a seat. Archie would probably be face-fucking her until she gagged.

“ _Mierda_ ,” I moaned as she swallowed every last drop.

She licked and sucked her fingers clean with a giggle while I regained control of my body. Even after giving her all I had, I was still hoping she’d ride me. Her head tilted just so as she straddled my waist, lip caught between her teeth. My hands rubbed up and down her thick thighs while she began to grind slow.

“I have an insanely kinky idea,” the raven princess purred.

Despite my attention being drawn solely to her body, I murmured, “I’m all ears.”

With her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her voluptuous breasts against my chest, it was hard to make out exactly what she said. In fact, the first time she stated it, I reflexively laughed as if she were joking. But the look she gave me settled my demeanor.

“Did you plan to let my words process, or did your masculine impulses leap out?”

I cleared my throat and leaned into her, kissing her soft lips while she ran her fingers through my hair. Our chemistry felt so natural. Her body always responded to mine in perfect rhythm. Those hips never missed a beat. It was hard to focus on the topic at hand when she trailed kisses down my neck.

“Y-you want us to have a threesome with Betty…” Saying it out loud just sent a new wave of heat pouring through my veins, especially the ones she had herself seated upon. I was going to process her proposition while we had sex. Goddamn, was it difficult to do, but I gradually managed. “What do you get out of it?”

Veronica’s nails raked their way up my back as she slowly bounced in my lap. “Incredible sex with two of the people I love most.” She kissed my bottom and top lip separately before tugging on the former with her teeth. I bit back a moan as she passionately swiveled her hips. “You’re welcome to invite Archie to this as well.”

My eyes widened when her lips started making their way toward my throbbing member. “Wh-why would I invite Archie?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think nobody’s looking.” Her reaffirming wink caused the blood in my cheeks and cock to pump simultaneously. “I’ve had it. Betty’s most likely getting it as we speak. Why shouldn’t you be able to ride, too?” I tried to protest, but she cut me off with her lips. Her hand dove below my waist and roughly jerked me off. “Yes, you haven’t truly experienced Archie’s dick until you’ve been on top.”

I grunted slightly as she pushed me onto my back. “You’ve rode him?”

Her hands made their way up my chest and rubbed at it tenderly. “I’m about to right now.” Fuck, she was right. I nearly forgot that I wasn’t even having sex with Veronica in my own body.

There was no more desire for words when she rolled her hips forward and shook her ass slightly. I let my eyes roll back upon closing as she squeezed her walls around my shaft. She whispered my name - my real first name - while I rubbed my hands along her inner thighs.

“Fuck, Ronnie…” I rarely called her that, but she felt amazing. She looked beautiful with her hair slick and sticking to her smooth olive skin. I craved her taste; it drove me to insatiable heights. I wanted to call her so many things, if she’d let me, even if they were the same pet names in Spanish. “ _Chorro_ _para_ _mí_ ~”

Veronica moaned out and threw her head back. Her dragged her pretty nails along my skin as I whispered more intimate words in her native tongue. She snapped her hips without warning and relished in my throaty moan that sounded more like a growl.

“So,” She rasped. “Are you down for a foursome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not used to writing smut for non-animated franchises, so bear with me if the sex scenes are rough.
> 
> I’m hoping to either extend the number of chapters OR the word count per chapter. I’ll be brewing on that decision for the week.


End file.
